Going No Were
by Fokiita
Summary: Raven empieza a beber, a drogarce y a 'matarce', pero... ¿Porque? ¿Por su pasado? ¿Por Malchior? ¿O por que piensa que nadie la quiere? No, nada de eso, es por otra cosa... Un fic medio violento pero a la vez romantico COMPLETE
1. Chapter1

**Going no were**

**(llendo a ningun lado)**

Los titanes se encontraban durmiendo hasta que la famosa alarma suena en la Torre T

Todos se dirigen a la sala, menos Raen

- Titanes, problemas! – Grita Robin

- Quien ataca la ciudad? – Pregunta Cyborg

- Slade –

- Chicos… Han vista a Raven? – Pregunta Chico Bestia al ver que ella no estaba

- No – Dicen todos

De repente se abre la puerta

- Buenos dias amiga Raven! – Dice StarFire

- Emm… Hola – Dice Raven con un tono cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en tres dias

- ¿alguien olvido verse en el espejo? – Pregunta Chico Bestia al ver a Raven con ojeras y un poco despeinada

- Parece que ayer fuiste a una fiesta… y no nos invitaste – dijo sarcásticamente Cyborg

- Es que… Bueno… Me siento, un poco mariada – Dice Raven tocándose la cabeza

- Raven, te sientes bien? – Pregunta Chico Bestia con preocupación

Raven cae al suelo

- Amiga Raven! -

- Titanes llevémosla a la enfermería y vayámonos! – Dice Robin

- Amigo Robin, no podemos dejarla sola a nuestra amiga Raven! –

Llagan a la enfermería, la recuestan en una cama, y cuando Cyborg le iba a colocar a prender la computadora para ver como se encontraba Raven…

- Cyborg, no hace falta… - Dijo Raven despertándose de repente

- Pero… -

- No, no quiero –

- Raven te desmayaste misteriosamente… Que te paso? –

- Pues… -

- … -

- No importa, nada de que preocuparse –

- Entonces Raven… Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta muy apurado Robin

- Si… - Dijo levantándose de la camilla – Creo… Saben chicos, me encantaría quedarme… Creo que necesito descansar un poco… -

- Raven tiene razón – Dice Cyborg

Todos se van de la torre a combatir a Slade. Raven se dirige a su habitación

- Donde estas… - Dice mientras buscaba algo debajo de la cama. Y después de haber buscado, saca una… botella de medio litro. La abre rápidamente y – Asta el fondo - Se había bebido toda la botella de alcohol, sin dejar una gota.

- Glup! Mucho mejor… -

Después de una hora el resto de los titanes regresa

- Diablos! – Dice Robin muy enojado y golpeando una pared – Slade escapo! -

- Amigo Robin no te pongas de ese modo… -

- Si viejo, volverá y le patearemos su trasero – Dice Cyborg

- Chicos… Raven estará bien? – Dice preocupado Chico Bestia

- Alguien debería ir a ver – Sugiere Cyborg

- Voy yo – Dice rápidamente CB dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación de Raven

Toc! Toc! – Raven… -

Nada

Toc! Toc! – Raven! –

Nada

Toc! Toc! – RAVEN! –

Nada

- Creo que tiene un sueño _muy_ pesado – Se dice CB

3 horas mas tarde. El atardecer cubría la ciudad.

Robin buscaba alguna señal de Slade en la computadora. Starfire estaba tratando de calmar a Robin, cosa que por mas intentar no podia. Cyborg miraba la televisión y CB miraba el atardecer

De repente la puerta se abre y de ella sale Raven

- Raven! Has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo? – Pregunta CB. Robin seguia buscando señal de Slade en la computadora

- Emm… Si… - Dice Raven dirigiéndose a la heladera y sacando de ella una botella de agua

- Raven… Por que tomas agua? Es decir, tu siempre a esta hora tomabas un te de hiervas – Decia CB

- Es que… El agua es muy buena – Tomo un sorbo de agua – Y… Como tu dijiste, **tomaba **te de hiervas – Y con esas pocas palabras Raven se dirigió a su habitación

CB la siguió, y, antes de que ella pudiera entrar a su cuarto, CB la tomo del brazo

- Raven…. Estas muy extraña… Que te sucede? -

- Nada CB, nada –

- Raven… - Pero antes de que CB pudiera decir otra cosa mas, Raven, con su magia negra, alejo al CB haciéndolo que se choque contra una pared, y, en eso Raven entro rápido a su cuarto

CB se levanto del suelo

Toc! Toc! – Raven? –

- Que quieres – Dijo Raven sin abrir la puerta de su cuarto

- Quiero saber que te sucede –

- Nada –

- Vamos Raven! Yo se que te sucede algo! –

- No me sucede nada… -

- Si claro! Y tu piensas que me voy a creer eso! –

- … -

- Raven cuéntame! Te desmayaste misteriosamente y dormiste como 4 horas! –

- Yo no creo que eso sea raro… A demás, no creo que te importe… -

- Si me importa! Me importa mucho… -

- Nunca entenderías… -

- Nunca sabré si no lo dices –

Un silencio incomodo cubrió la situación

- _Por que dijo que yo si le importaba? Es mi problema no es su problema… - _Pensaba Raven

- Raven… -

- Vete CB… -

- Pero… -

- VETE! –

Y CB se fue

- No puedo seguir así, y si lo digo? No, no puedo decírselo – Raven hablaba con sigo misma – No tengo otra opción… - Dijo abriendo un cajón de su mesita de luz, sacando un "frasquito" con "pastillas". Abrió el "frasquito" y de el saco un puñado de "pastillitas" y se los trago todos – Necesito agua… - Y se fue a la cocina

- Amiga Raven! Estas mejor? –

Y sin contestarle a Starfire se dirigió rápidamente hacia la heladera, agarro una botella de agua y se la tomo toda

- Si, estoy mejor – Respondió Raven

- Quieres ir de compras? –

- Mmm… Parece divertido –

Y aunque parezca raro, las dos salieron de compras

2 horas mas tarde. Las dos llegaron a la torre. Starfire traía a Raven en sus brazos

- Emm… Starfire? – Pregunta extrañado Robin

- Que le paso a Raven? – Pregunta CB

- Pues… Es una largo historia… Pero la ultima parte de la historia cuenta que Raven se golpeo contra una pared y cayo al suelo… desmayada –

- Que!- Grita CB

- Llevémosla a la enfermería – Sugiere Cyborg

Cyborg acuesta a Raven en la camilla

- Starfire, quiero hablar contigo – Le dice Robin

Starfire asiente y se van de la enfermería

- Star, cuéntame que paso -

- Bueno… -

FlashBlack

Starfire y Raven llegaron al centro comercial

Todo estaba muy normal, Starfire miraba y se probaba ropa mientras que Raven se aburría. De repente entra Minina, y antes de que Starfire pudiera agarrar un vestido color rosa, Minina lo agarra antes

- Yo creo que a mi me queda mejor -

Starfire iva a decir algo, pero Raven la interrumpió

- Chicas, por favor es un vestido -

- Un vestido muy lindo – Dice minina

- De seguro hay muchos otros – Dice Raven

- No me importa, yo quiero ese… -

- Cállate, es de mi amiga zorra, vete –

- Como te atreves a llamarme zorra! –

- tengo derecho, es la libre expresión del pensamiento – (Esa parte se la dedico a mi profesora de Literatura! XD )

Minina se pone furiosa y ataca a Raven

- Que te pasa zorra! -

- Tu eres la zorra! –

Raven la empujo y la golpeo contra una pared

- Ah! Maldita me rompiste una uña! Nunca te lo perdonare! -

Minina la toma del cabello y le arranca un mechón de pelo

- Auch! Zorra! -

Raven la agarra y la golpea contra el piso. Minina toca su cabeza y nota que le sale sangre

- Maldita – Dice minina con mucho dolor

- Cállate zorra! – Raven le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Starfire la detiene.

- Suéltame Star! –

- No amiga Raven! Vamonos! –

De repente Minina se levanta y con una percha le da en la nuca a Raven

Raven cae al suelo

Starfire la levanta y se van del negocio

Fin FlashBack

- Y eso fue lo que paso -

- Ajamm… Sabes por que ese reaccionamiento? –

- No, Raven nunca aria eso… Nose lo que le paso! –

De repente sale Cyborg de la enfermería

- Chicos, tengo noticias de Raven -

**Buenas! Se me ocurrio este fic mientras veia _28 dias_. Espero que les guste. Va a ser un fic de 2 o 3 capitulos. Bueno… El fic Continua! **

**Hasta Pronto!**

**FokiiTa**


	2. Chapter2

**Going No Where**

- Chicos, tengo noticias de Raven – Decía muy serio Cyborg

Starfire y Robin entran a la enfermaría. Allí se encontraba Raven acostada en la camilla y CB sostenía una bolsa con hielo en la nuca de Raven

- No puedo creer que aya echo eso… pero, porque? – Se decía CB en voz alta, cosa que Robin y Strafire escucharon

- Que hizo Raven? – Pregunta Robin

- Miren – Dice Cyborg señalando a la pantalla – Aquí dice que Raven ha consumido drogas y ha estado bebiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol –

- Que?! – Dicen Starfire y Robin a dúo

- Por que!? – Pregunta CB

- Bestita, la única que sabe la respuesta, es Raven –

- Que se supone que tendremos que hacer con nuestra amiga Raven? –

- Tengo una idea – Dice Cyborg – CB quédate cuidando a Raven, y sacale la bolsa de hielo, avísanos cuando despierte. Starfire, Robin, acompáñenme –

Cyborg lleva a Robin y a Starfire a la habitación de Raven

- Que se supone que haremos aquí? – Pregunta Star

- Revisaremos su cuarto, y tiraremos "todo lo que no necesite" – Responde Cyborg

Los tres entraron en la oscura habitación

Después de haber buscado, terminaron la búsqueda, encontraron tres "frasquitos", uno sin abrir, otro abierto y medio lleno de "pastillitas" y otro vació, también, dos botellas de medio litro vacías, y una lata de alcohol

- Esto es todo? - Pregunta Cyborg

- Esto es todo – Dicen Star y Rob a dúo

Ponen todas las cosas en una bolsa y la tiran a la basura, luego regresan a la enfermería

- CB, despertó Raven? – Pregunta Cy

- No, sigue durmiendo –

- CB, mañana le preguntaremos a Raven que le esta pasando, vamos a dormir – Dice Robin

- Vallan ustedes, yo me quedo –

Todos se dirigen a sus habitación en silencio

CB estaba triste, muy triste ¿Por qué Raven hizo lo que hizo? Todo tiene una respuesta

- Uhmm? -

- Raven –

- Uhmm… CB, que paso? –

- Pues… - Raven empezó a tocarse el estomago – Te sientes bien Raven? –

- Si… No te preocupes –

- Raven, por que…? –

- Por que, que? –

- Por que… te drogaste y… tomaste? –

- … -

- Raven –

- CB, sabes que yo… yo…? –

- Si Raven, todos nosotros lo sabemos – Obviamente refiriéndose a Starfire, Robin, Cyborg y él

- Pero… No!... No… -

- Raven – Dijo tomándola de los hombros – Por que?! –

- Por nada… -

- No Raven, tu nunca harías eso por nada –

- Tú que sabes – Dijo quitando las manos de CB de sus hombros

- Sabes que… tienes razón, no! Nose! Pero, sabes que si se? – Raven lo mira – Que yo… yo… -

- Tu que? – Dice Raven muy seria

- Yo te… Tu me… -

De repente Raven se tapa la boca con una mano, y con la otra, se toca el estomago (estem… no es que se mete la mano por adentro de la boca y se toca el estomago… lo aclaro por las dudas, porque a mi me suena de esa manera)

- Raven te encuentras bien? -

Raven se levanta de la camilla, y se va corriendo

- Raven! – CB se transforma en un pájaro y la sigue. La sigue hasta el baño

- Raven? – Dice CB ya en su forma normal

- CB, vete… - Dice Raven serrando bruscamente la puerta del baño

Raven se coloca de rodillas enfrente del _toalette_ (nose si se escribe así) y… vomita

- Rav… -

- CB vet… - vomita devuelta

CB se fue

**Al dia siguiente**. 5:00 am

La torre estaba en completo silencio

CB se despierta bruscamente de una pesadilla

- Ahh… Fue solo un sueño – (quieren saber que soñó? Esperen… chan chan chan… suspenso!)

- Raven… - Susurro, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño

Toc! Toc!

Nada

CB abre la puerta y encuentra a Raven, dormida en el piso

- Raven… - CB la mueva un poco – Raven, despierta… -

Raven no respondia, entonces, a CB no le quedo otra que llevarla a su habitación… en brazos. CB alzo a Raven en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto

Ya en la habitación de Raven, CB la coloca suavemente en la cama

CB la deja allí y ve el hermoso amanecer, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana

Raven abrió lentamente los ojos y vio CB de espaldas mirando a través de la ventana

- Uhmmm… CB? -

- Raven… -

- Que paso? –

- Bueno ayer nos enteramos de… bueno… de… -

- Si, ya se –

- Y después… empezamos a hablar un poco, y luego te fuiste corriendo al baño y… vomitaste… -

- Ohh… ya recuerdo –

CB se sienta en la cama de Raven, junto a Raven

Quedan callados

- CB, tu me trajiste aquí? -

- Si – Dice un poco asustado pensando en que Raven iva a "matarlo"

- Ah… - CB se sorprendió… a Raven no le había importado

CB miro a Raven y Raven a él. Sus rostros iban acercándose, cada vez mas. Y cuando ya estaban nariz con nariz

- Emm… - Dice Raven alejándose de CB – Es muy linda la vista… - Dice mirando el amanecer

- Si, es muy linda – Dice mirando a Raven

Raven siente la mirada de CB y se sonroja (Ahh!! Que amor! )

- Raven… - Raven lo mira – Recuerdas que ayer, antes de que te fueras corriendo al baño, te estaba por decir algo? -

- Si… -

- Bueno… yo te quería decir que… yo… tu… -

- …? –

- Raven – Dice tomándola las manos – Tu… Tu me gustas mucho – (AH!!)

Y en ese momento los dos estaban apunto de darse un beso asta que…

- CB… Necesito ir al baño – Mintió Raven diciéndole lo primero que se le vino a la mente

CB soltó sus manos y Raven fue (mucho mas rapido que Kid Flash) al baño

- Raven… - Se dice Raven a si misma pensándolo – No. Puedo. Creerlo. No! El no puede… Yo no… No… -

Toc! Toc!

- Si? - Pregunta Raven

- Amiga Raven… Eres tu? –

Raven abre la puerta

- Buenos días amiga! -

- Si… buenos días… -

- Que pasa… por que no es un buen día para ti? –

- No importa Star, no importa –

- Raven… puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- Que pasa? –

- Me entere que tu… -

- Si ya se –

- Bueno, me preguntaba… -

- Por que? – Dijo Raven como si hubiera leído la mente de Star

- Si… -

- Por nada –

- Amiga Raven! Nada, no es una respuesta –

- … -

- … -

- Nos bemos Star –

Y se fue

Raven va a su habitación

- CB? -

Nada

- Uff! No esta -

Raven se acuesta en su cama y se duerme

**En la Sala-Cocina**

- Cyborg… Sabes por que Raven…? – Pregunto Robin

- No, viejo, nose… -

- Crees que su padre aya vuelto? – Pregunto Cyborg

- No, ella mato a Trigon –

- Excepto que aya vuelto para vengarse –

- N creo… Pero… Es una posibilidad –

Entra CB por la puerta

- Buenos días Bestita! – Dice Cyborg

- Bueno días… -

- Emm… CB, te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Robin

- Si… -

**13:25 pm**

- Amigos, por que nuestra amiga Raven no sale se su habitación? -

Nadie respondió

De repente suena la alarma

- Slade – Dice Robin con mucha seriedad – Titanes vamos! -

- Y Raven? – Pregunta CB

- Debe estar muy cansada, dejémosla descansar en la torre –

Y se fueron

**Ya en la ciudad**

Los robots de Slade destrozaban todo

- Titanes ataquen! – Grito Robin

- Hola Titanes… - Saludo Slade – veo que falta la chica gótica… Acaso… Tiene algún _problema_? –

- Acaso tu sabes que le sucede a Raven? – Pregunta muy enojado CB

- Pues… algo así… -

- Maldito snorkcklarbettch' – Dijo Star (la palabra esta en tamaraniano, no es que yo sepa tamaraniano… ojala!, pero no, así que la invente)

Los robots de Slade empezaron a atacar, mientras que Slade huía dirigiéndose a torre de los Titanes

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Raven estaba en su cuarto pensando, pensando en lo que le había dicho CB

- Que yo. Le. Gusto? No… No es posible! – Se decía a si misma

Salio de su habitación y (van a creer que se volvió loca) empezó a golpearse contra las paredes del pasillo. En cada golpe gritaba – NO! - Hasta que se canso, y callo rendida al piso

**Con los Titanes y Slade**

Slade estaba saltando de edificio en edifico para llegar a la torre ¿Qué querría hacer?

- Robin! Slade va a ingresar a la torre! – Dice Starfire, mientras tiraba uno de sus starboltos a uno de los robots

CB aplasto a un robot convirtiéndose en rinoceronte, y se transformo en pájaro y siguió a Slade

**En la Torre**

Raven estaba en el piso

- _Raven…_ - Decia un voz misteriosa. Raven seguía en el piso – _Te sientes mal, muy mal… Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Tú quieres olvidar, olvidar y olvidar… Y tú sabes que tienes que hacer para olvidarlos… Recuerda… Recuerda_ -

- S…i… - Decía Raven levantándose débilmente del suelo, y se dirigió al baño

**Espero que este cap. Les aya gustado! Obviamente **_**Continua!**_** Asi que los espero. Díganme si esta bueno! En el próximo pongo la pesadilla de CB, esperen intrigados! Que mala que soy…**

**FokiiTa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going No Where**

Chico Bestia entro a la torre buscando a Slade, el corría por los pasillos hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de el

- _Nos encontramos nuevamente Chico Bestia… _-

-Slade? – Dijo sin mirar por detrás

- _Si? _–

- Que quieres?- Volteó – Que quieres? -

**En el baño de la Torre**

- Por que? – Se decía Raven a si misma, mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo (Raven se mira en los espejos que están arriba del lavatorio, me entienden, no?)

- _Por que? Por que… tu sabes, recuerdas esa noche… tu dijiste que querías olvidar…_ - Decía una voz, que no era la de Slade

- Pero… esta mal… -

- _Mal? Que cosa esta mal? Dulce Raven… Tú no sabes lo que esta mal _–

Raven dejo de mirarse al espejo, y bajo la mirada. Unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo

- _Querida Raven no llores… Estoy aquí para ayudarte… Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer… desaparecer _-

**En el pasillo, con Slade y Chico Bestia**

- Lo que quiero es destruir a los titanes, como siempre -

- Entonces… tu convenciste a Raven para que se drogase? –

- No… Yo soy cómplice… Pero en este momento, tu querida amiga Raven… No existirá más… -

- Que!? –

- Como escuchaste chico verde, NO estará más. Tal como tu sueño Chico Bestia, lo recuerdas? –

Chico Bestia cae al suelo y se coloca las manos en la cabeza

- No… Pero él… él… está… -

- Nada es lo que parece… -

_**(-El sueño de Chico Bestia-)**_

_- Raven! – Grito Chico Bestia _

_- Chico Bestia… Ayuda… - Dijo Raven débilmente. Atrás de ella había una sombra, que sostenía a Raven de los brazos, dejándola incapaz de mover._

_- Malquior! No! – Grito Chico Bestia_

_Malquior saco un cuchillo y lo clavo en la espalda de Raven. Malquior soltó a Raven y callo al suelo_

_- Raven! – Chico Bestia corrió hacia ella – RAVEN! – Dijo tomándola de los brazos – No Raven… no – Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos_

_- Chico… Bestia… - Dijo Raven – Cof! Cof! – Raven tosió un poco de sangre. Raven acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Chico Bestia – Adiós… - _

_- RAVEN! – _

_**(-Fin del sueño-)**_

- No… Pero… como? –

- Yo libere a Malquior, Chico Bestia –

- Arghh! – Chico Bestia se transformo en un tigre y callo arriba de Slade

- No estarás cometiendo un error? –

- A que te refieres? – Dijo en su forma normal. Slade lo lanzo contra la pared

- AHHHH! – se escucha un grito

- RAVEN!-

- Ves? –

Chico Bestia corre por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño

**Adentro del baño**

Raven se miro fijamente al espejo, y con mucha rabia y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – No!– Rompió el espejo con su mano, esta empezó a sangrar. Ella volteo

- Malquior… -

- Querida Raven… Te voy a ayudar… - Malquior la abrazo - …a desaparecer - y le clavo un cuchillo en el estomago

**Con Chico Bestia**

- Raven! - Chico Bestia golpea con todas sus fuerza la puerta del baño, hasta que la rompe

- Raven!... Malquior… eres un maldito! –

Malquior se acerca al Chico Bestia, y con el mismo cuchillo intenta matar a Chico Bestia, pero el lo esquiva y cae al suelo. Chico Bestia ve que malquior tiro el cuchillo a un lado, y saco su espada. Malquior iba a clavarle la espada a Chico Bestia, pero el verde toma un pedazo de la puerta que estaba cerca de allí y lo utiliza como escudo

- Por que? – pregunto Chico Bestia

- Por que? Yo solo la quise ayudar… ella lo pidió… yo la escuche…y la ayude. Además fue muy divertido –

___**Mini FlashBack **__**primera parte**____ Todo esto pasó antes de que Raven empezara a drogarse, ella estaba en su cuarto, era de noche – No quiero… no quiero… - Se decía, lo que ella no sabía era que dentro de ese cofre, en donde ella había guardado ese libro, este la escuchaba.___

- Vete al infierno! – Chico Bestia empuja a Malquior haciendo que él se chocase contra una pared y perdiera su espada. Chico Bestia se acerca a él convertido en león y lo rasguña. Malquior lo toma de una pata y lo lanza contra una pared. Chico Bestia queda adolorido y no puede levantarse. Malquior aprovecha esa oportunidad, toma su espada y se acerca a Chico Bestia.

- Adiós Chico Bestia –

___**Mini FlashBack **__**segunda parte**____Mientras que los titanes estaban en una de sus cuantas batallas, Slade aprovecha este momento, va hacia la habitación de Raven y abre ese cofre, saca ese libro – Me ayudaras? – Pregunta Slade, - y… por que tendría que hacerlo? - - Por que yo puedo sacarte de ese libro - ___

Chico Bestia sierra sus ojos pensando que ese era su fin

- PUM! -

_**(Mini flashback **__**ultima parte**____ Slade libera a malquior – Te ayudare… y ya se como… - Dijo Malquior – Y tu… como sabes? – Pregunta Slade – Raven estaba muy, muy perturbada, su mente la estaba matando… y yo sé por que___

Chico Bestia abre sus ojos y ve a Cyborg, Starfire y Robin

- Chico Bestia? Estas bien? - pregunta Cyborg preocupado

- Si… - Chico Bestia se levanta y va hacia el baño – Raven! – Chico Bestia ve a Raven y la toma en sus brazos, Raven estaba temblando

- Chico… Bestia… - Dijo débilmente _– _Cof! Cof! – Raven tosió un poco de sangre. Raven acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Chico Bestia – Adiós… - ella cierra sus hermosos ojos y deja de temblar

- Raven… No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Todos van hacia la enfermería de la torre, Chico Bestia acuesta a Raven

- Chico Bestia muevete! - Grita Cyborg, Chico Bestia se aleja de Raven

- 1, 2, 3 despejen! –

- Pum! –

Nada

- 1, 2, 3 despejen! -

Pum!

Nada

-1, 2, 3 despejen! –

Pum!

Nada

El silencio cubre la situación

- Raven… - Chico Bestia la toma de la mano

…

El silencio cubre la situación nuevamente. Raven había muerto. Todos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero lo peor fue que nadie sabía porque se había drogado… y Malquior había escapado, al igual que Slade…

Esperen…

- Chico Bestia… -

- Raven! – Gritan todos

_Llevan a Raven de urgencia al hospital para que la curen_

**2 semanas después**

Raven miraba el atardecer desde arriba de la torre

- Raven… - Dijo Chico Bestia apareciendo desde atrás

- Que quieres Chico Bestia? –

- Es que… desde que te recuperaste, no nos dijiste porque…? – el se coloca a su lado

- Quieres saber por que Chico Bestia? –

Chico Bestia asiente

- Por esto… - Raven coloca sus manos en sus hombros y lo besa delicadamente, él la toma de la cintura y corresponde el beso haciéndolo más apasionante

Finalmente se separan

- No entiendo… - dice Chico Bestia

- Tenia miedo Chico Bestia… tenia miedo… -

- A amar? –

- Si, Chico Bestia. Gracias por quererme… -

- Yo no te quiero Raven… -

- … - Raven lo mira con un poco de tristeza

Chico Bestia acaricia su mejilla suavemente – Yo te amo –

Se besan nuevamente

**FIN**

Ahora bien… llego el final… y para los que piensan que es muy estupido que por temor a amar se aya drogado y aya tomado… para mi es no es estupido.

Y creo que hay personas en alguna parte del mundo que piensan lo mismo y que les sucedió algo parecido… Y yo soy una de ellas

Bueno basta de dramatización, espero que los mini FlashBacks no los hayan molestado, pero los tenia que poner porque si no no iban a entender algunas partes de mi fic… que creo que este es uno de los fics que nunca dejaría de leer

Espero que hayan disfrutado el final!

Hasta pronto,

**Fokiita**


End file.
